Saiyuki
by Ticho
Summary: Thrown into another world, tossed into another body, can things get even more confusing? On top of that, a god decided I should play guardian angel for a few years just to go home! Messed up, right? Full Summary in Chapter 1!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**This chapter was rewritten! It's a combination of a few chapters for a longer read and I tried to make some more sense of things. Just for fun, you can also check out the original _Well Isn't this Interesting? _I kept up just for references. I will try my best to have longer and hopefully more frequent chapters cause I'm taking a break from school. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

**PS:**Heads up! In order to prevent people from misunderstanding, I intended this crossover to become a true crossover a little bit later on in the story. As of now, it's just a Naruto OC trapped in the HP universe. And NO, she does not replace anybody in either world. Circumstances will be explained... later.

**PSS:**Oh yea, and I don't own any of the original characters, buildings, ect., ect., ect., blah, blah, blah.

Now onto the summary that I'm finally satisfied with!

* * *

**SUMMARY**

So, remember when Iruka-sensei told us to be careful when attempting a new jutsu cause it can possible kill us? Yea….about that. I guess he forgot to mention that you can _possibly_ get thrown into another world where one word can kill you and immediately push forward your appointment with a god. Oh yea, the so called _'benevolent'_ god decides to overlook the fact you're not from there and sends you on this mission in the past just so you can go back home a day from when you arrived. Confusing? How about this?

Messed up jutsu = lands in another world = meet god with an unpaid mission request = time travel fifty years back into the past = stay alive until you're ready to go back home

Uh huh… Yea, that's how I felt.

Oh yea! Don't forget about throwing in several ghosts, a dude that's supposed to be dead, your grandpa in kid form, and yea that's about it!

.

..

…

Oh! And NOW he tells me that I have to do this in another body! Hell, I may just have broken the world record for the oldest living ninja!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: ****WHERE AM I?**

"Alrighty." I smiled as I formed the seals for the summoning jutsu. Ahhh, Hiruzen-ojii-sama would kill me if he found out that I was trying to get myself a summoning. I don't see why I couldn't get one. I mean, even Naruto-onii-sama had one and everyone knows he sucks at chakra control. On top of that, Kakashi-sempai had one. Heck, even Kakashi-sempai's weird friend had one. "Let's just hope it works."

I channel my chakra into my hands and place them on the ground. I saw the seal array spiral out of my hands. Well, at least something seems right.

_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" _I muttered.

"SAIYUKI!"

I heard a shout and saw Ojii-sama running toward me. The next thing I knew, my vision was filled with smoke. Channeling more chakra into my hands, I couldn't help but feel smug. Ha! In your face Ojii-sama! Look, I can perform the jutsu! My victory was cut short when I felt the worse sensation ever. My breath fell short as the air from my lungs was squeezed out of me. I felt like I was being squeezed from all sides through a tube. I thought a SUMMONING JUTSU would at least SUMMON something to you, _NOT_ the other way around. And where am I going anyways?

There was a loud pop and I landed on the cold stone floor. The smell of rotting carcass hit me. This wasn't good.

My survival instincts kicked in and I forced my eyes open and saw nothing. OK, that's strange. Seconds later, my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I found myself in a jail cell. Fuck! Well that explains the smell, doesn't it? I peeled my hands off the grimy floor and stood up. Wiping my hands on my pants, I took in my surroundings. It was a standard cell. Small, four walls, and a dead prisoner. That, in itself, was a dead giveaway that no one was going to bother to check on them. I headed toward the door. It was wooden with bars on the window. A standard door. I placed my right hand on the door. It was cold and damp. Alright, so it was really just a standard door. There wasn't chakra running through it indicating it was tampered in any way.

I looked over at the dead prisoner and without a second thought; he turned into ashes under the blaze of a grand fireball. Well, that took care of the smell, even though it was replaced with the smell of ash. I said a quick prayer under my breath and turned back to the door. Outside was dark. Was it evening? There weren't any stars out and the air was cold and humid. I could hear the roar of water crashing from the cell. Must be near the ocean.

I walked back to the spot where the prisoner once reside and faced the door. Another grand fireball later, the door was now a pile of ashes being scattered in the wind and a few clumps of metal. I step outside the cell and immediately, cold claimed me. A chill when down my spine when I realized the sky was covered in dark clouds and the cell I had landed myself in was in the center of the building. From where I was, I could see two other walls forming a triangle with doors to other cells. They way the prison was built, there was a large triangular shaft going down what happened to be hundreds of stories, all the way to the ground floor.

Although I knew well enough I wasn't physically cold, there was something else that sent a chill down my spine. It was something I was familiar with. It was something every shinobi was familiar with. The fear of the unknown holds me in place. The sound of glass cracking approaches as the stone floor iced over. Ice began to appear on my clothes before I forced myself to focus on escaping. The once quiet prison was filled with screams from the lower floors and mutterings from the floor I was on. There were also some shouts from the nearby cells demanding that I free them as well. No thank you!

Ignoring the noise, I turned to walk down the hall when out of the corner of my eyes; I saw a darker shadow move. I turned back toward where the shadow came from. I knew I was nowhere near Konoha and there weren't any rouge Nara clan members registered in the Bingo book. The dark shadow moved again as the wind from the ocean came in through the shaft. From that shadow, that THING emerged. It looked like someone had thrown a large piece of cloth over themselves. The ends were shredded and as it came closer, it looked like there was no lower body. There was a hole on the cloth where the mouth was and it inhaled loudly.

It floated closer, as if a jelly fish, moving from one side of the hall to the next, until it was nearly upon me. The screams that were coming from the cells were now coming from the nearby cells. The inmates were screaming and crying as if this THING'S presence was torturing them. The torturous screams brought me out of my frozen state and I began running. The chill seeped into my bones as that THING came after me. The screams from below got louder as a large mass approached from the center of the shaft. The mass spread out into individual creatures just like that THING and began coming after me.

I don't know when it began but an alarm was blaring in my ears. The sound of the alarms along with the screams was deafening, and I _ran_.

_"You are nothing! Nobody wants you."_

I jerked to the right and twist around. No, he couldn't be here. He was dead! The sea of black creatures, THINGS, followed me.

_"Stupid girl! Can't you do anything right?"_

I winched instinctively, expecting a blow to the head. It never came and the THINGS got closer.

The memories of _him _filled my vision, and that THING, the embodiment of fear, held me in its embrace. The cold, skeletal hands gripped my arms. The gaping hole where the mouth was came closer and it inhaled.

_"Why did I even agree to take you in? You worthless piece of shit!"_

I closed my eyes and turned my head. No, he died. He died, drowned in his own vomit.

_"I thought you were better than them…"_

I felt myself go numb. Hiruzen-ojii-sama. No, I never meant to do that. I didn't mean to, I didn't know.

_"I was well aware of the mission, Saiyuki. After all, I assigned you the mission. There were other ways to go about the mission. You did not have to turn it into a massacre, a genocide..."_

No, ojii-sama, you don't understand. They were going to kill him; they were going to kill Seno.

_"I'm disappointed in you. I was so sure you were going to become great. I thought you, at least, would understand the importance of this mission. Seno would've gladly died for its success. For the village, for the future, that's what it means to be a shinobi of Konohagakure."_

Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I heard footsteps. The next thing I knew, my vision was surrounded by white light and I wasn't so cold anymore.

**~o0o~**

**_Name:? _**

**_Species: _**_Human_

**_Gender: _**_Female_

**_Age: _**_9-11 yrs_

**_Height: _**_130 - 140 cm_

**_Birthday: _**_?_

**_Blood Status: _**_?_

**_Blood Type: _**_?_

**_Hair Color: _**_Dark Brown/Black_

**_Eye Color: _**_Blue/Blue-green_

**_Skin Color: _**_Light, olive tone_

**_Wand: _**_N/A_

**_Charges: _**_Trespassing the Property of the Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Unauthorized Presence in Wizard Prison Azkaban_

**_Description of Incident: _**_On the night of May 12, 1992 at 9:56pm, the alarm rang throughout the Department of MLE for a possible escapee of the Wizard Prison Azkaban. Answering the call, Auror John Dawlish along with a group of Aurors on hand was immediately dispatched to Azkaban. Upon arrival at 10:38pm, they were not greeted with dementors as stated in protocol. Arriving at level 87 of High Security Prisoners, a cell was found empty and the door was burnt to ash. Following the wails of inmates, Auror Dawlish and his team arrived at the scene where a dementor was about to perform an unauthorized Dementor's Kiss on suspect. Suspect was taken into custody and brought back to the Ministry of Magic at 11:23pm. Upon arrival, suspect was given chocolate for recovery. _

Kingsley Shacklebolt read over the report and took a look at the picture included in the report. The picture of the girl was not a good one. She had a blanket wrapped around her and her hair wet. Her eyes had bags and were red and puffy. In her hands was a cup, most likely hot chocolate. One look at the picture, he could see she wasn't quite herself.

Then he looked up from the report and toward the room where the girl was in. He walked over to the glass window and looked in. It was early in the morning but the girl was still awake. She hadn't slept. In fact, she was in the same position as the picture. Her shoulders were hunched and her medium length hair was tied back. Sensing him watching her, she turned to him. Her eyes were no longer puffy but bloodshot. Although he intended to talk to her when she woke, he might as well talk to her now. Waiting was just pointless now.

He opened the door and walked into the room. Usually, he didn't have to deal with children, not that he dislikes them or anything. Shacklebolt was an Auror. He has dealt with dark wizards and witches but apparently, the girl in front of him falls into his jurisdiction. She had managed to get into Azkaban with the Anti-Apparation jinx intact. On top of that, the prison was unplottable.

"Hello." he said softly as he closed the door behind him. In her hands, her steaming mug of hot chocolate was still full. She didn't seem to have eaten anything. Her eyes looked over him before once again, focused on the floor.

He pulled up a chair in front of her and sat down. Once again, he glanced at the report and flipped through it absently. On the second page, it had documented what she was wearing and items on her person. None of the items on the list were out of the ordinary except for several small rolls of parchment and a weird metal headband.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. "Tired? Hungry?"

She didn't reply, she didn't move.

"Well, my name's Kingsley Shacklebolt. What's yours?"

The girl looked up at him, vaguely aware that he was talking to her. Her eyes were empty, resigned to a fate he did not know about.

"Would you like to tell me how you ended up in Azkaban?"

Silence.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

A small sound came out of her. His ears strained to hear it.

"Sorry, can you repeat that?"

"Koko wa… doko?"

Her voice sound dead. Shacklebolt instantly became alarm. Did Dawlish get there too late? Was she even taken to St. Mungo's to be checked over?

He turned as soon as he heard the door opened. In stepped Cornelius Fudge, the man who holds the world record for causing the most headaches to the people around him. Sporting his usual green robes and his bowler hat, he stepped into the room careful to ensure his robes were not wrinkles. For the pass year, he had been trying to imitate the grace Lucius Malfoy has had for years.

"Ah, Shacklebolt," his boss greeted. "How goes the interrogation?"

Shacklebolt glanced pass the green bowler hat and into the eyes of Fudge's right hand man, Lucius Malfoy, who had followed the minister into the small room. This won't go well.

"I believe you have confession already?" continued Fudge, oblivious to the Malfoy glaring over his shoulders.

"I'm afraid not, Minister." replied Shacklebolt. He opted to ignore the blonde for now. "You see, I have just begun the session."

"Minister," came a smooth voice of his advisor. The blonde in the room shot a glanced at the girl. "It's unwise to speak of confidential subjects in front of a criminal."

"As a matter of facts, Minister." said Shacklebolt quickly. As much as he dislikes the man for allowing Malfoy to play him like a fiddle, he can't allow him to hold all the cards. "The subject in question has no understanding of the English language. It is unclear as to wither it is because of the shock from the dementors or because she simply don't speak."

"Auror Shacklebolt, you honestly can't expect us to believe that. The girl was found is Azkaban, the world's most renowned prison. How are you so sure she's not feigning ignorance?"

"Now, now, Lucius." said Fudge stepping in between the two. "Let's not jump into any conclusions, shall we?" He approached the small girl who seemed to be completely oblivious to the conversation. Catching her attention, he smiled. "Hello."

She looked up at him with dull eyes.

"Koko wa doko?" she asked again. This time, her voice was clearer, but still dead. It did crack like the first time she spoke.

Shacklebolt couldn't help but feel smug with satisfaction as Fudge's face fell.

"Shacklebolt." he said, nearly hissing at the Auror. "What language is this?"

"I am not familiar with the language, Minister. In fact, I don't believe I recognize the language as any European language. I was about to request Mr. Chang from the Department of International Magical Cooperation for back up and, hopefully, a translation. Would you like me to request assistance, sir?"

"Yes, send for Mr. Chang immediately."

**~o0o~**

**(AN: everything spoken will be in Japanese)**

I watched them. The man with long blonde hair, tied near the nape of his neck with a ribbon was watching me. His eyes were of an icy grey and were full of suspicion followed closely by interest. He was dressed very nicely. The clothes he wore were made better than the ones I've seen Ojii-sama or even the Daimyo's robes. What bothered me was the way he regarded the plump short man with the hat. The tone he spoke with was respectful but was carefully laced with sarcasm. It was hardly noticeable but it made the small man seem inferior.

I sat there observing them when I felt it again. Chakra, that's what it was. It was strong and steady, pulsing once every five minute or so. Where was it coming from?

I decided to ignore the pulsing for now when the door opened and the small room became crowded. The dark man with kind eyes walked in. Behind him entered another man. He was different than the other men in the room. He was shorter for one and he had slightly smaller eyes. His hair was short but was tied to keep it out of his face. He walked up to the short man and greeted everyone in the room. Then he turned to me and smiled. The others all turned to watch us.

"'allo." he smiled.

I glanced up at him and smiled slightly before turning my attention back to my hands. There was a pause, before the man decided to try again to speak to me.

"Ohiyo." he said again. Now he's speaking my language.

I glanced up again and gave him a short nod. "Ohiyo."

"Ano, how you feeling?" he asked this time, sitting down in a chair that was placed conveniently in front of me.

"Where am I?" I asked slowly deciphering his uncommon speech. A new type of slang, perhaps?

"You in Ministry of Magic, London." he replied.

London. Where was London? The world sounds foreign my mind.

"London."

The word, the name, it slipped from my tongue as if I knew the word, and what it was.

"Yes, London." The man paused for a few seconds, seemingly to collect his thoughts. The small amount of nervousness disappeared when he steeled himself. Questions? Most likely. "My name is Michael Chang, from the Department of International Magical Cooperation. I am here to act as translator for some people who wish to know of your appearance in Azkaban."

"Azka-ban?"

"That's the wizard prison the Aurors found you in."

"Wizard prison."

Another world. That's where I am. I somehow landed myself in another world. If it weren't for the fact I felt chakra all around me, I would've been overwhelmed. I was alone. I didn't know anybody and I doubt anybody here were like me in any way. Their interrogation method is surely lacking. And what is a wizard? Is that a magician? How about Aurors?

"What's your name?" he asked. He wasn't so steeled anymore. I nearly smirked. It was easy to unnerve and drop the guard of inexperienced people around you and gain their sympathies when you repeat words that were vital to the question.

"Name?" That's a good question. What's a good alias? "They call me Yue."

(pronounced as yu)

Chang relayed the information back to the three men who were watching. They spoke for a bit before he turned back to me.

"How old are you, Yue?"

Getting familiar with me already, aren't you?

"In the pass three moons, I am 44 season." I said cryptically. Simple puzzle. I haven't lied so far.

The man blinked at me owlishly before relaying the information. The man with the hat stared at him incredulously. Was he stupid? The blonde man sneered and spoke. He was sharp. 44 seasons, that's 11 years. 3 moons, that's three months. The dark skinned man from earlier spoke and Chang nodded.

"How did you end up in Azkaban?" he asked. His steeled façade had long disappeared. "You almost got Kissed by a dementor you know. Who knows what might've happened if they hadn't found you in time."

Those THINGS! That's what they're called. Dementors. I've never heard of a creature that can invade your mind like that.

**~o0o~**

Kingsley watched the interaction between the girl, Yue, and Mr. Chang. Her answers had all been short. Now, Chang was directed to ask her about Azkaban. How did she land herself there? He listened and watched her expression as Mr. Chang asked the question. He thought he heard the word 'dementor' and watched as she paled. Her mouth opened and closed. Slowly, foreign words tumbled from her small mouth. She spoke for about a minute before Mr. Chang turned to translate.

"She doesn't know how she appeared in Azkaban."

"What do you mean by that, Mr. Chang?" came the voice of one, Lucius Malfoy. "Do _you _honestly believe a normal girl is capable of apparating into the most secured wizard prison when adults aren't capable of such a feat?"

"Mr. Chang." said Kingsley cutting in quickly before Malfoy do more damage. "Just ask her what happened before she appeared and after."

Chang glanced at the only blonde in the room before asking the girl.

"She says she was with her family, outside when she was suddenly transported to the prison. She said it felt something similar to an apparition or a portkey from what she was telling me."

"Could you please repeat what she said?" asked Kingsley.

The Asian nodded. "She described it as being forced into a tube and having the air squeezed out of her."

"That certainly sounds like apparating." commented Fudge. "It's a common use of accidental magic."

"It still doesn't explain how she managed to bypass the wards, if that is what I'm understanding." said Chang.

"That's the joy of accidental magic." laughed Fudge. "My mother once told me it was because of the active imagination of a child they can perform magic without a wand. The wards are keyed to prevent the use of controlled magic out of Azkaban. Apparation is included but accidental magic isn't controlled by the user, no wonder the wards didn't expel her. Besides, the alarms went off, no harm done!"

At times like this, Lucius wonders why he even bothers with the man they called Minister. Oh, that's right, because he's manipulatable, so much like putty.

"Well, that settles it!" exclaimed Fudge. "Kingsley, be on the lookout for any missing persons report from the muggle world that matches her description. Meanwhile, I'll see to it for somebody to look after her. She is part of the magical community, you know."

With that, Cornelius Fudge walked out of the small room and headed straight to his office. He can't believe he had to cancel his mid-morning tea with some very influential people for a case of accidental magic! The nerve of some people who can't seem to do their own job without him present.

The elevator opened and he spied a mop of red hair. Arthur Weasley was reading the Prophet. Perfect!

"Good morning, Arthur!" greeted Fudge.

"Morning Minister." he greeted back. He stepped out of the elevator.

"I know it's quite early in the morning but I was wondering if you can do a small favor for me?" asked Fudge.

"Sure, Minister. How can I help?"

Arthur folded his paper and tucked it under his arm. Fudge smiled.

"You see, Arthur, there was a small incident involving a child last night and accidental magic. Apparently, the child appeared at the Ministry and Auror Shacklebolt is currently looking into her parents. At the moment, the child just needs a place to stay until we can locate her parents."

"Well, I don't see a problem with it." said Arthur. "Where are they?"

Fudge smiled. That was easy. "Follow me."

Retracing his steps back to the small room with the girl in it, he lead Arthur Weasley toward his assignment. He smiled at Kingsley as he opened the door.

"Good, Kingsley, you're still here. You don't mind briefing Arthur about Yue, do you? No? Good!"

For the second time that morning, Kingsley had to control his features to prevent himself from gaping at his boss like a fish. The door closed before he forced himself to focus on the task at hand.

"Arthur." greeted Kingsley, nodding at the man. "I see you've been graced by the Minister with this assignment."

"Ah, yes, yes he did."

The auror nodded. "This is Yue. From what we found out, she's eleven years. She apparated onto Ministry property roughly 10 o'clock last night. She doesn't speak English but with help from Michael Chang from the Dept. of International Magical Cooperation, we found out she speaks Japanese. We're not sure if she's originated from Japan or just speaks the language. Anyways, she needs a place to stay until we can locate her parents or guardian. Hopefully, we can reunite them soon."

"I'm pretty sure her parents are worried about her. Molly will be thrilled to have her stay."

"Well that settles it," said Kingsley before heading over to Yue. "Yue, this is your guardian for the time being." he said in a clear and slightly louder voice. "You're going to be living with him until we can locate your parents."

The girl gave no indication she even understood what he said but stood up and bowed slightly at the ginger haired man.

"Ohiyo gozaimasu." she muttered.

"You wouldn't happen to have one of those English-Japanese diction airies, do you?" whispered Arthur.

"Oh, right. You'll have one by tomorrow. I supposed a translation spell, as faulty as it is, is better than nothing."

With that, Kingsley slipped out of the room leaving Arthur with Yue.

**«o0o»**

I watched the man with the red hair speak to the dark skinned man. Then, the dark skinned man, I think his name is Shakobo or something like that, left. The man who came in with the man with the hat stayed and stared at me. From what I gathered, his name was Ardur. He said something to me before deciding to write something down. The paper he used was thick and looked heavy. It wasn't fragile like the rice paper Konoha used. I was shown a piece of paper.

'Stay here.' I read. 'I pick up after work.'

Uh huh…..

The man smiled and left. Maybe everybody else would leave.

**«o0o»**

Meditating can only take one so far. From what I can gather, it's been nearly 18 hours since I've arrived to this place. I've been meditating for the past 6 hours and it's been 28 hours since I've been to sleep. Since I've arrived here, I've seen 14 citizens of this dimension and only one of them can understand me and vice versa. All of them underestimated me and treated me as if I am a civilian. Then there were those creatures. These people called them dementors. From what Chang told me, they were horrid creatures who feel on emotions and bring forth your worst fears. That explains _his _voice.

I opened my eyes and looked around the small room I was left in. At least by now, I can guess the location of the pulse. The door was in front of me. Locked, I suspected. The cup of brown, sickly sweet smelling liquid was still on the table where I left it. I wasn't about to consume that any time soon.

I stood up from the lotus position and glanced out the large glass window into the office it looked into. Nobody was there. There were a few objects floating around in the air made of paper. From what I sense, they were suspended by chakra. What was directing the chakra, I didn't know.

I place my hand on the door handle and twist it slightly. Huh, that was surprising. I felt no resistance and the door opened soundlessly.

I step outside the room and looked around. There were rows and rows of empty desks, like how it was when I arrived. One every desk was a feather in a jar with what seems like ink? There was also a whole bunch of paper scattered around each of the desks in small letters. Some letters I recognize because they were on mission scrolls and some commercials. Others, I didn't recognize them. They were written in neat little rows going from right to left. Too bad I can't read them. It would be good to get some more information on this place. I step quietly pass the rows of desks and headed toward the hallway where the moving box was.

The hallways were empty and quiet except for the sound of pencil scratching on paper. I approached the doors to the moving box. Why didn't these people put stairs in this building? I have no problem with stairs. This moving box might kill me if I kick it. I took another look at the hallway and went to stand in front of the doors to the moving box. I remember one of the men pushed one of these two buttons to summon the moving box. It didn't help the fact that the man was wearing long sleeves when he pushed the button and I couldn't get a good look at which one.

Another pulse of chakra came from below. This time, it was stronger and made my teeth rattle. Was it just me or did the pulse seem to appear more frequent?

The door to the moving box opened and nobody was in it. That's a relief. I stepped in when another wave of chakra washed over me. I chill went down my spine as the moving box chimed and the door closed behind me.

That's strange. When did I press that button?

Once the door closed, the box moved and I watched the numbers light up. Soon, the number 9 lit up and the box chimed again. The door slid open and I step out of the box into a glossy hallway. There was only a single door at the end of it.

The door at the end of the hallway opened as silently as my footsteps, leading me into a circular room. The floor looked like water. A genjutsu, perhaps. Wasteful though. The door closed behind me and there were eleven more doors with no handles. Suddenly, the room began spinning. The thing that was odd was that I wasn't moving at all. The room stopped spinning and I step forward toward the door in front of me. Let's see what's behind you, door number 1.

The door opened and I stepped inside a dark room. It was spacious and empty with the exception of a stone arch in the middle of it. I heard whispers coming from beyond the arch. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I recognize some of those voices. The voices of people who were no longer here. It didn't feel like a genjutsu at all. In fact, the place feels like it was alive yet not alive. Almost dead like, but alive. On one side of the arch, you can see right through it. On the other side, looking through the side that was facing the wall, you can almost see figures in wisps of smoke. The smoke would sometimes take form, while other times, it disappears and fade into nothingness. It was interesting to watch but I didn't have time to stand and stare.

As much as I wanted to stay, I was running out of time. I needed to find out where that pulse was coming from. I was about to head out of the room when I heard another person step into the room. It wasn't possible. The room had only one door. I was facing it. Nobody was in here when I came in, I checked. The sound of the next step located that person's position, behind me.

The air was suffocating. It wasn't like that before.

I whirl around and came face to face with a figure made of smoke. He step out of the arch, and looked around as if he had no idea where he was. He was wearing a cloak, longer than the Anbu cloaks I've seen them wear from time to time. The cloak also have sleeves which is strange for a cloak. The hood of the cloak covered the top half of his face. A few seconds later, he sudden realize that he was not the only one in the room. I was there and I became the center of his attention. Great! Just great. He took a few steps toward me and stopped right in front of me.

"What are you doing here, Saiyuki?" he asked. So it was a male. Wait, why can I understand him?

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked. That was the only thing I could do. Every pore from my body was screaming DANGER and this man was giving off some intense amount of chakra, even if it was unconsciously.

"Saiyuki, you know very well who I am." he retorted with an indignant huff. Then his voice changed. "You shouldn't be here."

"You haven't answer my question." I said falling into the standard interrogation procedure. I folded my hands behind my back and began scrutinizing the man in front of me as I slowly circle him. "Who are you? How do you know of me?"

The only part of his visible face smiled at me.

"You haven't changed, Saiyuki, since the first time I've met you, except this time, the positions have reversed."

"Really? That's strange." I said stopping directly in front of him. I smiled a smile overly too sweet. "I have no recollection of ever facing someone such as you. Maybe you can enlighten me."

His mouth parted slightly before closing.

"You were…" he started. The he stopped himself. He turned away from me and the hood hid the remainder of his face from me. "No, that isn't important. What's important is you shouldn't be here. You have to leave."

"What do you mean?"

I slapped myself mentally. I can't believe I just reversed our positions. Now he controls the flow of the conversation.

"You're not _safe_ here. Leaving is the only option."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" I asked. "I'm kind of stuck here! Trust me, I've tried the summoning jutsu and the only thing I summoned was smoke!"

"You left last time. You should be able to do it again."

"What did I do last time?"

"I don't know. You just left. You didn't die, I know that much. I would've been the first to know if you died."

That didn't make any sense. If I 'left' the first time and he would've known if I died or not, wouldn't he have to be there to see it? Whatever I did.

"How would you know that?" I asked. "There's no jutsu I've heard of that can track life."

"My kind had always been able to do that."

My kind? Bloodline maybe?

"You must leave." he said glancing nervously toward the door. "You must go back. As soon as possible, before you find yourself unable to."

What?

"What is that supposed to mean?"

_'…before you find yourself unable to…'_

"Is something preventing me from leaving? What is it?"

He turn and began to walk back toward the archway.

"Not now, there isn't much time. I'll help you. At the least, Master will help you. I promise that, but not now. Soon, I promise, Saiyuki."

"Who's the Master?"

He just smiled at me and faded away in front of the arch.

I turned and hurried back through the door, back into that circular room. I was going to grab the first door I saw but the room begin to spin again. Well damn. The room stopped and I grabbed the first door I saw. One thing for certain, it didn't feel like the door to the room from before. I step inside and found a room that was lit with stars. Well, I know they weren't stars but they look like it. The lights twinkle like stars. What was strange was that there were clocks of every kind in this room. Why do these people need clocks? I'm sure they can tell time by looking at the sun if they actually tried. It's not hard. Telling time with stars isn't very hard either.

This clearly wasn't the exit I was looking for. I was about to leave when I found something that caught my eyes. There was this thing in a clear glass jar. I have no idea what it was. Never even seen anything like it back home. That thing seems to age and then turn back to a baby before aging again. Strange jutsu. If this jutsu can be applied to humans, it would be scary to even image the damage that would happen. A jutsu like that would annihilate one of the Elemental Countries without trying. It would be like fighting the undead. You can't kill someone that is already dead or have died several times over. Continued watching the thing grow old and young again and again. This jar continued on the cycle.

**«o0o»**

And today, the cycle continues. Getting up promptly at 4pm, shower; wash up, breakfast (or was it a late lunch?), and heading to the central fireplace of the house before work. Aaron McCarthy sighed as he grabbed a fist full of Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace. He scrunches his face slightly as the green powder fell out of the fireplace. Eh, that was going to stain the carpet. The house elf can take care of it. He waited until the fireplace was roaring with green flames before stepping inside of it.

"Ministry of Magic, London." he said clearly.

Seconds later, he step out of another fireplace and headed toward the elevators pass the semi-empty lobby. There were a few people who were leaving early but they actually have a reason to be there. Unlike him, he was one of those 'Unspeakables' that was researching taboo subjects. Why did he apply to this field? All he did day in and day out was researching a subject that the world refuse to open up to him. Over the past ten years he had been in the Department of Mysteries, there has been no progress made in any of the departments. Just what in the world are they doing wasting their talents away in a field that is taboo to even god himself? Even if they were magical, they weren't gods. Why are people so obsessed with the power taboos have? He would never understand that. He was perfectly content with the way he was living except for the fact that he was wasting his talents away. Heck, he could've been creating the next big thing! A new spell, maybe? Or even a new potion.

McCarthy stepped into the elevator and made sure no one was in there before his hand trailed down the row of buttons on the side of the elevator. With a small click of the button he was on his way to the Department of Mysteries, a floor down from the lobby. As always, it was routine for him to arrive early to avoid the eyes of others and forced the ride the elevator several times before he got to his destination. The door slid open revealing the hallway to his office. He walked down the hallway and through the door.

He stood in the circular room and waited for the room to spin in its usual course.

"Time Chamber." Aaron said waiting for the correct door to open. Why didn't he try for the position of Auror? They had normal sleeping hours. At least then, his life would probably be more eventful. Aside from the invention of time-turners, that was the only progress his office had made.

He walked into his office. The dancing lights don't even amuse him anymore. He was just about to settle in when he realized he wasn't alone. There was a girl there in the Time Chamber a little ways off from his office. Sure he had asked for something more interesting but he wasn't willing to stake his head for it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked pulling out his wand. The girl turned around and smiled.

* * *

**AN: **Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: **THE WEASLEYS PLUS ONE

Molly Weasley flicked her wand and the kitchen was spotless. The table with the mismatch chairs was set for four and the house, although a bit cluttered, was clean and homey.

Yes, everything was perfect for their guest Arthur was bringing home. Lunch that day, She received a floo call from her husband with words of a guest that will be staying with them for a while. That was as much detail he gave her before getting called back to work. So far, everything was as perfect as she can get it before becoming _too clean. _She had cleaned up Bill and Charlie's old bedroom and now dinner was almost ready.

Hopefully, this would give their guest a good impression, even though she knew important figures would usually stay with the Minister or, heaven forbids, Lord Malfoy.

She glanced at the clock and the hand with Arthur's face spun from the WORK label to TRAVELING. She took off her apron and ran her fingers through her hair.

As a daughter of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Prewett, she was well aware of the possible opportunities of receiving any guests and the importance of first impressions.

Right as the clock hand spun from TRAVELING to HOME, the door opened and Arthur walked in. Behind him was a girl looking about Ginny's age. Dark hair, wearing strange clothes, and was that a knife?

"Good evening, Molly!" greeted Arthur as he guided the girl into the house toward the table. "Molly, dear, may I present you to our guest, Yue?"

"Pleasure to meet you, dear." smiled Molly. Well, that was a downer.

The girl just stared at her blankly. Molly shot her husband a questioning look.

"She don't speak English." he filled in quickly. "I'll fill you in after dinner."

Right on cue, their daughter came down the stairs. She walk toward them and smiled at the girl.

"Hi."

**«o0o»**

I followed the man named Arthur into the, what do you call it, a house? There were areas here and there that had chakra imbedded in it, similar to a seal. Was that what was holding the place together?

A woman with red hair greeted us. She didn't looked very fit. To be more accurate, her figure was more like that fruit vending obaa-san on main street. I glanced around the house as she and Arthur exchange a few words. The interior was definitely bigger than it looks outside.

I glanced up at the sound of my name. The red headed woman smiled and said something. Hmm, I guess nobody told her I can't understand her. A presence walked down from the stairs to my left and a red head girl with shoulder length hair step down.

"Hi." she smiled. I watched as she conversed with her parents. The man pulled out a stick just like the other people and I felt chakra at work.

"Come, Yue." I heard the man say. "Dinner."

I followed them toward the long table and sat down in one of the miss matched chairs.

The family of three was strange. They talked, laughed, as if they didn't have a care in the world. Shouldn't they have a least one worry? The woman looked disappointed when I stepped through the door. Was she expecting someone else? I guess she wasn't expecting to babysit me for a few days.

A plate was placed in front of me and I looked down. There was, what was that? Something that looked like sauce on some kind of roasted bird and some greens I don't recognize. I looked up at the smiling face of the woman and glanced at the other two people in the room. They had immediately started eating.

I waited until the woman, Molly, sat down and pick up what looked like a miniature pitchfork and began eating.

Ok, so I pick this eating utensil up and stab? The veggies on my plate laid limp. OK. How about this? Stab and scoop? Mwhahahahaha! I finally got you! Stupid vegetables.

**«o0o»**

Soon, the sun will rise.

Light filtered through the trees and warmth brushed my face. The time difference from here and home is seven hours early. The seasons seems the same, or was it a six month difference? Winter was approaching back home but it the air is warm here.

I turned and looked back at the house.

I've been living with the Weasley's for a month now. According to Arthur-san, the Ministry, their so-called government, is still trying to locate my parents. Good luck on that. I don't even know who they are. His daughter, Ginny-san, have been talking about someone nonstop for a few days now. Someone by the name of Harry Potter, whoever that was. Molly-san have suddenly started a cleaning marathon.

I sat down in the middle of the clearing and breathe in the warm breeze. Although I can't openly train my ninjutsu, I can always meditate, strengthen my core.

I closed my eyes and thought back. Back home, back to the forest, back to the place I was loved. I could almost taste the fresh air I can't ever compare to. In the depths of my mind, I could hear the leaves rustling in the training grounds, the occasional clang of metal, and thumps target practice. It was home, no matter how dangerous it was compared to this peaceful world.

…

…

…

Footsteps brought me out of my meditating. I looked up and saw Ginny peering down at me.

"Yue!" she scolded. "How many times do mum have to tell you not to sleep out here? I know it's warm but you might catch a cold! Then you have to be subjected to mum's potions."

"Ah? Gomen!" I smiled. I wondered how many times I have to tell them I wasn't sleeping. "Time for breakfast? Isn't it… early?"

"Yes, but today's the day!" she exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me from my spot. "You remember us telling you about my brothers right? Well, they're coming home today! We have to go to London to pick them up. And guess what, Harry Potter is with them!"

Uh huh….

"Your onii-sans, right?" I asked. I wished she spoke slower.

"'Onii-sans'? Yeah, my brothers. That's right."

"Soka."

She opened the door for me and literally skipped inside toward the table.

"Good Morning Yue." smiled Molly-san. She placed a plate of raw veggies where I usually sat and a small container of sauce. "I still wish you would eat something other than plain vegetables. You can't get all of your vitamins from one place you know."

I just smiled at her and tilted my head.

"Hurry and eat, dear. We have to leave early if we want to receive them on time."

"I can't wait." smiled Ginny as she sat down next to me. "My brothers are coming home today. I'm going with mum to pick them up. You remember Ron, right? I told you about him? He said he was best friends with Harry Potter! You know who Harry Potter is, don't you?"

Of, course. Like you haven't been talking about him to everyone who can understand you all week.

"Of course you don't know who he is, what am I thinking? He defeated You-Know-Who eleven years ago when he was a baby! Nobody knows how he did it but when You-Know-Who tried to kill him, he died. Or that's what dad told me. But everyone knows him as the Boy-Who-Lived."

"'You-Know-Who'?" I repeated. Sorry, but I honestly don't know who, especially since I'm only beginning to understand what these people are saying and what not.

"I'm doing it again, aren't I?" she asked. "Well, You-Know-Who is the famed Dark Lord of the century! During the war, he killed so many people! Wizards and muggles alike."

"Muggles?"

"Non-magic folks."

Like that explained anything. She might as well say civilian.

She groaned and leaned her head back on the chair, a habit she developed since yesterday when she couldn't explain something to me in a way I could understand it. I pushed my dictionary toward her to find the word and I can read the translation. She smiled sheepishly as she flipped through the pages trying to find the word.

"Here it is." She gave the book back pointing to the word.

Maho, that's magic. Ok. That's very similar to jutsu. So muggles are civilians in a way, right? But I'm going to have to assume civilians here don't have access to their chakra like these pointy stick reliant people do, no matter how little.

Now going back to what she was saying, this so called 'Dark Lord' [for an added effect, please pronounce it as Dar-ku Lor-do in your head! =)] killed a lot of people. Ok, so? At home, shinobis kill every day. What's wrong with that? Besides, I'm pretty sure a Dark Lord with a name like 'You-Know-Who' can't even phase Kakashi-sempai in the number of people killed in their entire lifetime. I bet Kakashi-sempai's younger too!

"Do you understand now?"

I nodded. Honestly, I think this dude is a complete wacko. Kill a hundred people and you're a monster. Well, would I be considered a monster then?

I watched at Arthur-san kissed his wife and left the house in a jolly wave. He was going to work. I need to go with him, but he keep saying something about not finding my parents yet. Like that mattered.

"After breakfast, why don't you and Ginny go find some of her clothes you can fit into? We can't have you go to London wearing the clothes you have. You won't fit in with the muggles." said Molly-san.

Clothes, that was something I needed. I didn't have anything else to wear besides what I'm wearing now which was a fishnet shirt. My chest is bounded by bandages thank you very much. A dark blue short sleeved jacket that is now zipped up half way and normal dark blue long pants that's bound at my ankles with more bandages. My headband is tied to my arm like a Nara. I look so out of place with these people. My medium sleek black hair, which I am proud of and NO, I am NOT an Uchiha fangirl, is tied to the side at the nape of my neck. My bangs framed my face.

"Thank you."

**«o0o»**

Well, that was something. I have no idea how long it took them to convince me that the hunk of metal in a shape of a carriage was going to fly and take us to this London place. Now that we were in this, what did they call this village, a city? Anyways, I was ushered into a crowded building made of red rectangular rock that seem to be hollow into a place where large metal carriages were joined together like a caterpillar that move on metal rods on the ground. I remember a merchant talking about them once. They were called trains. There weren't many in the Elemental Country and the merchant was saying how his friend in the Snow Country boasts about how he receive his shipment due to the train there. In this building, I was surprised at how these rare metal carriages seems to gather there. The only thing I have against them is the fact that they are sooo loud. No wonder the Fire Country don't have one. It would become a clear weakness if another war breaks out.

As we walk further inside the hallow building, I noticed a particular support structure that was coated with chakra. It wasn't hard to miss. I was about to approach it when Molly-san grab hold of my shoulder.

"No so close dear," she said. I honestly think this woman want to stop me from doing anything! Are women here as annoying as she is? I hope not. I appreciate her thoughtfulness but I don't think a major support structure like that was going to hurt me in anyway.

Seconds later, I saw people walking out of the chakra coated support in small groups. Oh. That's why. I look more closely at the support. If I focus, I could see wisps of chakra like the Hyuugas. Every time someone came out of the wall, the chakra around it rippled like a genjutsu trying to arrange itself. Suddenly, my arm was yanked by Ginny as she jumped up and down, almost screaming with excitement and pointing at a group of three.

"Look, Yue, it's Harry Potter!" she exclaimed. "There he is! Look, mom, it's Harry Potter."

Molly-san shushed her daughter and approached the group of three. It consisted of a boy with red hair. I assumed that was Ron from the red hair and Ginny's earlier conversation. There was also another boy with black hair and he was skinny. If you look close enough, you can make out a lightning shape scar from behind his bangs. I watched as he survey us quickly. Ron had only glanced at his mother and sister before his eyes laid on me. I ignored him as I look at the girl. She looked like the people from outside of the station. Plain, that was the only way I can describe her.

I was drawn out of my thoughts as a deep gruff voice cut in. It was a man, that was even bigger than the head of the Akimichi Clan, now that I can see for myself that it was possible. I swear the boy next to him looked bigger than Chouji can ever get. For some reason, I think the fat around the man's neck must be cutting off his supply of oxygen. That must be the reason why his face was purple. It was strange why the tall woman that was with the fat boy seem to look fearful at us. These must be the 'muggles' Ginny was talking out.

I look at the large boxes on wheels the group of three had with them. On one of them, there was a large white owl. I've never seen one that looked like that. Where do white owls come from anyways? I approach it and it gave me a weird look. The feathers look so soft. I put my finger through the cage near its face and tapped its beak. It hooted and muzzle my finger. I was eventually petting the top of its head with my finger.

"Excuse me," came a voice. I looked up at the boy with the black hair. I gave him a blank stare. "I have to go now."

"Sorry." I muttered pulling my finger away. "Shame in a cage."

I walked back to Molly-san who was have a conversation with another couple. Behind her, there was a group of other people with red hair talking animatedly. Ginny practically dragged me over gushing about how I spoke with Harry Potter. To be honest, I was curious of how a baby killed someone like a Dark Lord, whatever that was. Did he accidentally shove poison down his throat?

"Ginny," said one of the older boys. He looked very similar to the boy next to him. Was it a bunshin? Maybe it was a kage-bunshin because they look exactly like each other but they were both touching other things. They were real unlike normal bunshin which are illusions. "I didn't know you have friends."

That was mean. One of the clone slung an arm over my shoulders and smiled.

"So how did you convince mum to bring you along?" asked the clone that was touching me. My eyes narrowed and I grabbed hold of his fingers before twisting his arm off my shoulder. He gasped in pain before I let go. Huh, he's not a clone.

"Fred!" it cried. "This little pipsqueak nearly broke my fingers off!"

"Come on George, how much damage can she do?" laughed the clone. Wait, maybe it wasn't a clone. I've heard of phenomenon like this. it was rumored that babies that were born at the same time with the same mother could read minds.

"Stop bullying her!" cried Ginny frowning at her brothers. Or at least I think they were her brothers.

"Can't you see it's the other way around…" said one of them.

"…dear sister?" finished the other one.

"I only ask…"

"…who she was and…"

"…she almost broke George's finger…"

"…off completely."

"Mum! Fred and George is bullying Yue!"

I frowned at the girl. Was she so dependent on her mother to fight her battles for her?

"Be nice to our guest!" warned Molly-san before going back to her conversation with the couple.

I do believe they were the parents of the bushy haired girl that was talking to the youngest red haired boy. I zoned out of any conversation until we approached the car. I watched amazed as the metal carriage was able to swallow four large boxes into its storage compartment and seven people in the main seating area itself. It must be that maho thing with the pointy stick Molly-san was doing with the cooking.

Once back at the building that seemed to be houses stacked on top of each other, I was pelt with questions that I can hardly understand. Ginny was distracted with the youngest red head cause she was asking him about the black haired boy, Harry Potter. I didn't see why a skinny boy can be so important to her life. She reminded me of Naruto-onii-sama's weirdo friend Sakura whenever the bird head Uchiha Sasuke was mentioned.

Thankfully, Molly-san was able to distract her sons by presenting them with a table full of food. Because the sun was high, I was allowed to leave the house and explore the surrounding areas. I find that stupid but my opinion wasn't needed. I hope by the end of the week, I'll be able to sneak out to train, or at least meditate. There were too many people in the house.

I found a deserted spot away from those rock like creatures that seem to reside in the garden. I spent almost the entire day either sitting or standing. No movement whatsoever because of that hunk of metal they called a car and a family who seems like their main concern was not to starve.

Throwing off Ginny's hoodie, I stretched my unused muscles and welcomed the warm breeze on my skin. I wasn't too far from the house. It was about a ten minute running distance. It was the same spot where I was at that morning.

Oh yes, that felt good, to use my muscles again. I can't get weak here. I can't. I can't let anybody get better than me while I'm here. I need to be the best. I have to be _useful_ to Him, because he saved me.

I got into the stance I was so familiar with, the first one I was taught. One, two, three. My invisible enemies appeared and I began to dance.

**«o0o»**

"So…" said George Weasley as he began to slow down eating. "Who's the girl?"

"Yea, who is she? Why is she staying with us?" asked his twin.

"Her name's Yue." said Ginny. "Dad brought her home from the Ministry. But enough of that. Tell me about Harry Potter. What's he like?"

"Oh, can't you shut up about him Ginny?" groaned Ron. "I swear, you will get to know him when you meet him."

"But I need to know what he's like!"

Glancing at his twin, he knew he read his mind. Fred turned toward his mother. Guess they were wrong about Ginny knowing more about the strange girl because just because they were the same age.

…

…

…

"Do you really think she's out here?" asked one red head to the other. He shield his eyes from the sun and looked out into the distance. They've been walking toward the Diggory's for the past hour and now they're heading toward the Lovegood's property.

"Ginny said she should be out here." said George. "She wasn't anywhere in the house."

"Do you think Ginny went to give her the heads up? I mean, she has been here for the past month. I'm sure our dear little sister would've have told her about us at some point."

"Yea, like some Asian girl can understand the entire English language in a month."

They walked up a hill when they finally spotted the person they were looking for. The girl in question was facing a tree with some rocks in her hand. Then she just threw it at the tree repeatedly.

**«o0o»**

"What did the tree ever do to you?" came a voice from behind me. It was the same voice from earlier. One of the red haired look-alikes. I turned around and frowned. Never mind, both of them were there.

"Baka." I frowned. Well, what does it look like, idiots? Obviously target practicing, with rocks instead of sharp pointy things.

"What did you say?" exclaimed the other. He had a slightly deeper voice than his look alike.

"You should teach us…"

"…whatever language you're speaking…"

"…cause it sounds wicked."

I ignored them and picked up more rocks from my nice little pile and began throwing them at some random target on the tree. There! _**Thud.**_ _Right on target._

Movement to my right forced me to look at one of the twins who picked up a rock from my pile. Then he threw it at the tree and missed by a long shot.

"Huh, not as easy as I thought." he muttered.

"You suck George!" laughed Fred. Then he picked up a rock. "Now watch a pro."

It landed somewhere on top of the tree. Uh huh.

"Impress you throw at tree." I said trying to piece together the right words. I picked up another rock and threw it at the hole in the tree trunk. It fell right in.

"Yea, well you got lucky." laughed George as he picked up another rock. "Anyone can throw at a tree."

I nimbly pluck the rock from his hands and grabbed the few that was left on the ground.

"Get own." I said before walking toward another tree.

What was I thinking? Of course they'll follow me. Stupid people who can't even get a clue.

(**AN: pick your favorite twin! For a short while, they will be referred as 'one of them' and 'the other' because Yue just met them and they can easily be the other. Oh! and note she turned around and was too annoyed to pay attention to details of who's who.)**

"So, why are you staying with us?" asked one of them.

"Yea, why are you staying with us?" repeated the other. "Ginny wouldn't tell us."

I turned and glared at them. "You're annoying."

"We already know that."

"In fact, I believe our dear siblings tell us that at least once every day!"

I looked at them with my mouth hanging slightly opened. OK, I understand the word 'siblings, 'tell', 'us, 'every day', and 'annoying'. Wow, feel the love, won't cha?

"Ooo! What are those?"

A hand came reaching toward me and instinctively, I pushed it downwards, knocking it away, and at the same time, jumping backwards. I looked back at them, now five feet away.

"Blimy, how'd you do that?" asked the one who I knocked his hand away. "I didn't even see you move!"

"I know right, Gred?" asked… wait what? What did he called the other guy? I thought their names were Fred and George, not Gred or I don't know!

"You have got to teach us how to move like that! I could've swore you apparated."

"But before that, what were you hiding?"

Hiding?

"You know, like not letting us know or see."

I didn't realize I spoke out loud.

"What?" I asked relaxing my stance. I turned my head to the side and sent them a questioning look. "Hiding?"

The two gingers glanced at each other and frowned. Then one of them pointed at my weapon pouch.

"Those." he said clearly. "What are they?"

I turned my head to the side again before pulling out a kunai.

"Kunai?" I asked.

"That's a knife right?" asked the one called Gred? "Look, Forge! It's a knife. I don't think mum would ever let us carry a knife around with us."

I held it out for them. OK. So what's so special about a kunai? It's a standard issued weapon for all military personnel. Oh, right. I'm not at home.

"This is sooo cool!" exclaimed one of them, taking the knife. The next second later, I smell blood. "Ouch!"

"What you doing?!"

I took the knife from his hands and examine his hand. It was a small cut, most likely from the sharp part of the handle. Well, I would call the cut small but…

"Bloody hell." gasped his twin. "Literally."

"What the hell are you doing just standing there?" he yelled. "I'm going to die of blood lost!"

By this time, he was jumping up and down. **(imagine Naruto from season 1. lolz!)**

"A small cut." I said forcing his hand to be still. Yep! Definitely a small cut, it just so happen to be right on top of a major artery. He has, like, an hour before he dies.

"A small cut?! How can a small cut bleed so much?"

I looked at him. Really?

Hmmm, I really can just wrap this up with some cloth but then again, Molly-san might confiscate my kunai. I can also just heal it but then they would probably wonder about chakra. I can't let that happen. Well, then again, I did 'appear' in that jail cell using one of their 'arts', so maybe I can channel my chakra through that magic stick of theirs.

Hmmm.

"Your stick?" I asked holding out my hand toward the healthy twin.

"My stick? I don't have a stick." he said confused.

"Stop being stupid." said the other. "I think she ment your wand."

"Ohhh, ok. Here."

I took hold of it and examined it. Yup. It was wood alright. Highly breakable. Whatever made it special allowed it to condense nature chakra and channel it into a jutsu using it as a focus with the cost of a little of chakra, the normal kind. Let's see. How would a katon look like?

Swishing the wand, I directed a tiny amount of chakra into the stick and focused like how I would use to on a katon no jutsu. Without any warning, a gigantic fireball came roaring out of the tip of the stick. Woah.

"Hey! Watch where you're aiming that thing!"

"Oh, be quiet." I frowned.

Alright. So there was similarities. The mechanics of jutsu and mahou are nearly the same. The only difference is that you don't have the weakness of a breakable weapon but at the same time, there isn't a need for large stores of chakra to perform the jutsu.

"Oh, dear. I'm feeling a little faint." gasped the ginger in front of me.

I rolled my eyes and focused on one of the emergency medical jutsu I've learned. A swish later plus concentrated nature chakra, his cut was healed.

"There." I said giving the stick back. I seriously need to get my hands on one of those. "No cut."

"Thanks."

"Fred! George!" I heard a voice coming from the house. I recognized it as the voice of the girl who I've been hanging out with for the past month. "What are you two doing to her?"

I watched as the petite red head marched right up to her brothers and glared at them as she took hold of my hand.

"I can't believe you two!" she ranted. "Antagonizing her already! Don't you know she's not from here? That she's adjusting and obviously worried about her parents? And then you two decided to antagonize her endlessly until I got here."

They just stared at her without a word.

Taking their silence as guilt, Ginny dragged me back to the stack of houses they called home.

"I'm really sorry about that." she said once we were a good distance away. "They think their pranks are the best. They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No."

Were they really that bad to have their own sister chastise them? Then again, as annoying as they were, I'm not too surprised.

"That's good. Sometimes, they go too far on their pranks. I'll make sure they won't do it again."

I opened my mouth but no sound came out. This language barrier. Why? I can't fucking communicate like this. This place, why do people meddle in other people's business? At home, we can appreciate a little help but everything else, we dealt with by ourselves.

"No need." I said opening the door to the kitchen. I walked by a bookcase and pulled the English-Japanese dictionary from the shelf. I flipped through the pages finding the words I needed and the turned back to the girl. "It was my fault."

Then I walked up the stairs to the bedroom I was given. Shit. My life is fucked up.

**«o0o»**

I picked up a book from the floor and flipped through it. It was filled with those foreign words, but have pictures of different plants. Some I recognized as ingredients to poisons. Others, I've seen medics store them away.

I walked up to my room to retrieve my dictionary.

I fingered through my dictionary and found the word I was looking for. Goat. So this rock is located in a goat's stomach. Apparently, this book said it cures most poisons, like the main antidote the medics used. Then again, we were trained to resist the most common poisons. The rock would be helpful but that's too much goat to slaughter for no reason. Like the book said, it would cure _most_ poisons, not all.

There was a knock on the door to my room and I saw the person who only appear during eating times popped his head in.

"Hey, Yue, right?" he asked.

"Percy-san." I greeted bowing my head a bit. "Can I help you?"

"Ah, yes. I was wondering if you've seen a copy of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _lying around? I need it for my homework."

"A book?" I asked.

"Yes, a book." he said .

I closed the cover of the book I was attempting to translate and gave it to him.

"This book?" I asked, showing it to him.

"Yes, that's the book. Thanks. Where was it?"

"Kitchen."

He grabbed the book and left my room. Now what was I going to do? My source of entertainment for the day was gone. The other books I've found had too much foreign words in it. It didn't explain anything nor did the pictures tell me anything.

The door opened again and he appeared once again.

"I don't know if this will relieve your boredom but here's my old _History of Magic _text. There's some interesting things about European History of Magic you probably don't know about compared to the Asian History of Magic."

"Thanks." I said taking the old book without the hard cover on it. I flipped pass the introduction page as the door closed.

History of Mahou, sounds interesting.

**«o0o»**

I sat on the roof of the part of the house I was on. It was late, or early, depends on how you see things. On a normal clock, it would probably tell you that it's around two in the morning. On the clock at the Weasley's household, it told you all but two family members were at home. The two were the two eldest brothers of Ginny. That all they said about them.

A cool night breeze blew through and then I heard a door opening. Leaping from my spot on the roof, I landed on the roof right above the opening door. Three figures slip outside and the door creaked closed.

"Blimy, Ron!" hissed one of the bigger silhouettes. "Don't you know how to close the door?"

"There's nothing I can do to not make the door stop creaking!" said 'Ron' in his own defense. "It's always been like that."

"Hurry up before someone happens to wake up." hissed the last of the dark figures. "Come on, let's get to the car."

The car. That's where they're headed. Where are they going this late at night?

They opened the little shack door where the car was at and slipped in without closing the door. In two jumps, I landed near the door and I slipped in.

"What are you doing?" I asked, closing the door behind me. The lights turned on and the three red heads turned the flashlight at me.

"What are you doing out of bed?" hissed Ron. "Go back to sleep."

I glanced at the twins. They stayed silent. It's been like that since the day they came back from school, or at least to me.

"Come back before six." I said. "Your father wakes by six."

With that, I turned around and left them. I returned to my spot on the roof.

I was a foreigner, in a household of naïve civilians. My arrival has caused tension to this household. I could see it.

I know Molly-san have been more and more restless the longer I stayed here. It was most likely a money problem. I've been out shopping with her. She would glance at the food she wanted to get and the money she had to use to get it. Most of the time, it goes back on the shelves. That's why I ate enough to sustain me, so that her family can eat more.

I saw how most of the books in the house was old. No, they weren't old as in age, but worn, used. The furniture in the house didn't match anything else and in the corner of scullery, there was always something to be knitted or hemmed.

Arthur-san has been working longer hours. He leaves for work earlier than usual now. I've only seen him eat toasts for breakfast and then he comes home late for dinner. Every night, he was kind enough to tell me about the search for my nonexistent parents.

Every day, there would be an owl that flies from the house. Sometimes, two would leave and come back hours later. Look, another one just left. The younger owl had always come back with a letter attached to its leg but rare do the older one have a letter.

Maybe, in one of the letters, I would be able to go back to the Ministry place and go back to that room. I want to know who that person was that stepped through an empty arch. Maybe someone out there will answer my wish. I don't want to be here any longer, in this foreign land where no one can hardly understand me.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: some parts are directly from the book/movie**

Breakfast. Lunch. Dinner.

I now find myself sitting at a table surround by strangers. Well, even though I've been living with them for the past month, they are still strangers in my book.

Where should I start? Well, I supposed I can begin with Mr. Arthur Weasley-san. He works at the Ministry of Magic. From what I understand, it's like working for the government, like the stupid Feudal Lords back home. He's nice but he's obsessed with 'muggle' things, civilian things. Molly Weasley-san is his wife. Like him, she is also nice but she can be very loud sometimes, especially when angry. She stays at home and take care of the house using chakra with a stick as a focus. They have seven children. Counting from the eldest, there is Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. Bill and Charlie work out of the country. So now, there is one extra person sitting at the table aside from me. His name is Harry Potter.

"Arthur! You're supposed to discipline the boys, not encourage them farther!" frowned Molly as she place the food on the table. As usual, she just left me a plate of plain vegetables.

"Ahem," coughed Arthur. He put on a stern expression as if to fool her. "Now boys, you shouldn't do that."

The strangers just laughed at him. Now these strangers talked and laughed throughout dinner. Halfway through, the old owl brought letters through a window in the kitchen. There was one for everybody. Ginny included. They were happy. It was letters to that maho school, Hogwarts. Tomorrow, they would go shopping for their school supplies, in a place called Diagon Ally, wherever that was. I was to go as well.

Then we were dismissed to bed. I was pulled aside by Arthur-san.

"Hey, listen Yue." he said glancing behind me to make sure we weren't overheard. "The Ministry wanted me to bring you in sometimes this week for some more questions. We haven't found your parents yet but I'm sure after I bring you back to the Ministry, we can narrow them down."

"When?" I asked. "When can I go home?"

"Soon, Yue." he said patting my shoulder. "I'll take you to the Ministry the day after tomorrow. I'm off tomorrow, you see."

"Hai."

**«o0o»**

"Alright," said Molly-san. She was instructing Harry Potter how to use the fireplace for something called Floo. "Just take some Floo Powder and throw it into fireplace. Step into it and say your destination. Make sure to say it clearly. Don't want you to land in the wrong place, do we? Now go on ahead."

He step into the large fireplace and took a handful of that green sand. With a shout, a cough, and a burst of green fire, he was gone.

"What did he say, dear?" asked Molly turning her head to the side a bit.

"Diiiiagon Ally." replied Arthur. "Alright, well, I'll take Yue straight there. Don't want her to end up in Knockturn Ally, do we? Come Yue."

I walked right next to him, dreading the feeling of being squished in order to teleport to wherever Diagon Ally was. I would die if teleporting back home was like this. Ok, maybe not. But it's uncomfortable. He grabbed my shoulder and with a _pop_ we were gone.

Appearing in a dark bar, we were surrounded by dozens of other people with small chakra cores. The majority of them had that pointy stick. Some people here were well dressed and others were dressed like the Weasleys. There were also some people who were wearing clothes similar to the 'civilians' at the train station. They stood out in this place.

"Oh, look." said Arthur as he kept his hand on my shoulder. "There's Molly and the kids. Hmm, Harry's not with them."

I watched as Molly-san squeezed through the small opening the crowd was giving her as she made her way over to us.

"There you are, Arthur." she said as she looked behind her and counted her kids. "Where's Harry? Did you see him?"

"I thought he was with you."

"He must've gotten caught in the crowd, or came out of the wrong grate. Come on, kids! Let's get into Diagon Ally. We should see him soon."

I fell in step with Ginny and left Arthur-san to follow his wife into a tiny four-walled courtyard. Ok…. So there's a trashcan, a dingy shoe and trash that failed to make it to the trashcan.

I heard some taps over the voices of the Weasleys and then the wall began to move. I knew brinks were held together by mortar but these brinks were moving, shifting , and sliding with the influence of chakra. How? Why?

Before the wall had finished transforming into an arch, we were rushed through. Soon after, the arch became a wall once more, closing the entrance.

"Alright, let's find Harry. He's got to be here somewhere." said Molly-san a little franticly.

The next thing I knew, it was like they had already planned this out or something. Almost immediately, I was yanked away by my arm. The culprit? Ginny.

"Come on." she whispered as she dragged me around a corner. "We have to find Harry first! I can't let Ron hog him for the rest of summer you know! I can't let this opportunity go!"

**«o0o»**

"Of course," hissed Ginny through her pleasant expression. "Of course he was in Knockturn Ally. Why didn't I think of that?! Could you imagine what could've happened if we've looked there? I could've found him and we would've ran into some dark wizards and he would've saved me! It would've been the perfect love story!"

I looked at her with my mouth slightly hanging open. She's been bitter since a man named Hagrid found Harry in Knockturn Ally and met up with the Weasleys heading into a giant gold bank ran by little people called globins or something like that.

"Really?" I asked. "Love all you worry about?"

She glanced around real quick before smiling. "OK, maybe I want in in the fame and think of the money! Throw in love and you have it gold!"

Oh, so she was one of the people who gasped looking at the small hills of gold in the boy's cave.

"So-ka…"

"Oh! Don't look at me like that! I'm not that shallow. I just like to figure out my best possible options."

"Of course." I said smoothly.

"I mean it Yue!"

I laughed as she followed after me and the rest of her family. A minute later, we were in front of a bookshop, full to the brim with people. Those who were outside were waiting in line for something.

"We come back later?" I asked Ginny.

"Fat chance that's happening." came a voice form behind me. I don't know wither it was directed at me or their sister. I turned a bit and saw one of the twins. "Especially if Lockhart's there and mum has to have his autograph."

"Autograph?" I repeated.

"Signature. You know, written name." explained Ginny. I nodded, seeing the meaning behind the word before looking back toward the crowd.

I wondered around the bookshop, effortlessly winding my way in and out of the crowd, toward the shelves of foreign knowledge. I walked by the shelves until I found a section where the titles had words I recognize. Picking up a book, I began my tedious translation of a possibly interesting book.

**«o0o»**

"Saint Potter!" hissed a blonde boy. He was standing directly in front of Ginny and the others. "Can't even walk into a bookstore without making the front page."

"Leave him alone."

I stood there, leaning against the side of a book shelf. Good job Ginny. You now got your wish! Now Harry Potter will notice you!

"Oh look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend!" laughed the blonde.

I smiled. They would be cute together.

Ginny turned red and looked away. Then the little blonde sneered.

"Bet your parents will have to go a month hungry to pay for all of those." he smirked. Ron attempted to do something to him. Either he was going to hit him or was very clumsy to begin with.

"Now, now, Draco. Play nicely." said the man behind him. I recognize him. He's from that place. The Ministry, Arthur-san called it. "Well, well, Arthur Weasley. Fancy meeting you here. I didn't think you could afford to leave your shack, I'm sorry, I meant your home. Especially with all those raids going on. Are you getting paid overtime? You must be, especially with all those school books you have to get."

I watched as Arthur-san turned as red as Ginny. The only thing I could do was watch the exchange.

I blinked and then saw Arthur Weasley lunging at the blonde man. Ooo, that has got to hurt!

The whole store turned to the disturbance and sticks were drawn. The family of gingers with the exception of Molly Weasley was egging their father on. As fast as that happened, it was as fast as it ended.

"Here girl." I heard the man from the Ministry say. "Take your book. It's the best your father can afford you."

With a huff, the man left with his son in tow. The giant, who was still with us, said something to Arthur-san as his wife lead their family and the bushy haired girl's family back to the pub where we first started off at.

I slip into a space next to Ginny and begun walking beside her. She have his dazed expression on as she clutched her caldron full of books.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" I asked in a hushed whisper. She turned to look at me, still dazed.

"Yea, I'm alright." She looked ahead of her and watched her family head toward the pub in just one big happy group, even after all that had happened. Her eyes were trained on the back of her father. "I've just never seen dad that way before."

"You're his…daughter." I said trying to find the right word. "Baby girl."

A small smile graced her lips at the thought.

"Yea."

**«o0o»**

I ran my hand through my hair. This was it. Today's the day. A chance to go home. I my own clothes, not Ginny's but _my own, _from _my world._ Everything was accounted for. all of my kunai were in place, all of my shuriken. My wire was neatly bundled in my weapon pouch along with a number of other tools.

I tied my hair loosely and draped the tail over my shoulders. Alright. I look ok. Just like how I looked when I appeared. With the exception of the sweat and dirty hair.

I walked out of Bill and Charlie's old room and took a breath. If what that apparition said was true, I can go back home. His 'master' would be able to help me. I can go back home. I can go back home!

"Ready Yue?" asked Arthur-san as I step down from the stairs. He smiled at me and opened the front door. "I know it's early but there's breakfast at the Ministry, usually."

I smiled and walked through the opened door. He closed the door behind him and took hold of my shoulder. A loud _crack_ later, we were standing at the entrance to the Ministry. He smiled and lead me pass a guard who was check everybody's sticks. Then it was back into the moving box. This time, Arthur-san punch the button with the number 5 on it.

"The wizards investigating your case had come to the conclusion that you may not have accidentally apparated from the British Isles." he explained. "Now all we're going to do is ask you a few more questions and maybe you can answer them. If we do find your parents, we can see how this is going to affect the International Magical Law."

I nodded as the door opened and he stepped out. There was hardly anyone in the office space.

"Hm, I thought I had the right time down." he muttered to himself. He then turned to me. "I know it's early, but do you mind staying here until someone arrives? They'll take care of you and I'll take you out for lunch later on, huh?"

With a pat on the arm, he left me, in an empty office. An empty office. Nobody there. Nothing seen. Nothing to be seen.

Immediately, approached one of the other available lifts. A quick genjutsu allowed me to fit right in with the other person on the lift. Punching in the button with the number 9on it, I was headed back to the arch way in that dark room of voices. The metal box _ding_ and person on the lift got off at floor 7. The rest of the ride was undisturbed until the box _ding_ and I left on the 9th floor.

Walking down that simple hallway, I opened the door at the very end and stepped into the middle of the circular room. The doors spun around, just like the first time and stopped, a second later. One door opened and I begun retracing my steps back to that room.

Voices, voices of people I had no idea existed filled my ears. Like a couple of months ago, the room was empty, except for the arch standing on a raised platform. The whispers got louder as I continue toward the only object in the room.

Once I was in front of the arch, I saw exactly what I saw last time. Wisps of smoke, curling around each other. Fade and forming. I stood there, waiting. Waiting for the apparition who warned me to leave, before I find myself stuck here. The only thing I could do was wait. This place was the only clue I was given, aside from the fact that I've been here before.

The smoke in the archway began to condense. Soon, I can see a silhouette in the smoke, getting darker as if it was coming closer. The first thing that appeared was a hand and then a foot. Soon, another apparition stood in front of me. I forced myself not to fall to my knees. The sheer amount of chakra that was radiating from him was immense. I could feel his stare as he step down from the platform and stood in front of me.

"Your name," he started. His voice was cold. No, I don't mean it was cruel, I mean it was _cold_. It was a voice that froze my veins, and can possibly freeze a waterfall. "Saiyuki, yes?"

"Hai." I replied, no daring to meet his eyes.

"Yes, you look exactly how Kei described you." he said. He stopped a few feet in front of me. "Kei couldn't come this time. I'm here to take you to Master. He will explain everything to you. Are you ready?"

"What do you mean he couldn't come?" I asked looking up. "He said he'll help me."

"He has some work to finish." said the apparition. "Now follow me."

He turned and walked back toward the portal. He stopped right in front of the smoke and looked down at me.

"You will need to defend yourself." he said. "Not physically, but mentally. With chakra."

Without another word, he stepped into the arch and disappeared into the smoke.

Stepping into the smoke was an experience. It wasn't one I would like to experience again. Once I made it in, I was assaulted by something _mad. _It was something I can't see. Something that can't be heard, but was deafening. Something that had to desire to squeeze the life out of me and destroy my entire being. I was being torn apart from the inside. Pain was ricochet in my head as I grinded my teeth and forced myself to glance at the apparition.

In front of me, the apparition stood there without flinching. All he did was observe my situation and watched. He did _nothing. _I was here, _dying, _and all he did was stand there, watching as I crumble to my knees, gasping for air that wasn't there.

Somewhere, in the back of my mind, someone was screaming that I was an idiot. I put my faith in someone and pay the price for it. I _trusted_ a stranger. A _stranger! _I deserved this. I put myself in this situation. I felt like screaming. Screaming at that damned voice that I know! I know what I did!

_De-fend._

I closed my eyes and clenched my fist. Over the noise in my head, I heard a whisper. It was soft, easily ignored, but it was there.

_Defend yourself._

Damn it! Do you think I'm stupid? I know that already, but HOW?

_C-cha-…kra…_

A scene flashed before my eyes.

_"You will need to defend yourself. Not physically, but mental. With chakra."_

And how was I supposed to do that?

I dug my nails into my hand and welcomed the distraction of pain. The screaming in the background dulled a bit and I was able to focus better. With a burst of chakra, the pressure on me lessened and the screaming stopped. I could breath.

"Are you done yet?"

I got up from the floor and glared at the apparition. He stood there, with his arms crossed.

"What was that?!" I demanded, rushing over to him. Temporarily, I lost my focus and the chakra coated around me waivered, causing me to trip.

"That," he said nodding at the smoke. "was Thánatos otherwise known as the Omíchli. It guards the gate. Now come. We've wasted enough time."

**«o0o»**

He felt her presence as soon as she walked into the room. Hours earlier, he was instructed to wait for someone named Saiyuki at the 6th Outer Gates. No description, with the exception that she was different. No more details.

Now he knew why she was different. She didn't belong in the Outer World. No, that was clear ever since she step into the room beyond the room where the Gate resides. If he had to explain it, it was like looking at the sun. So bright and strong compared to the residents of the Outer World, who were nothing but fireflies.

He watched her from the other side as she approached the Gate, looking through. She looked just like a child, but then again, she was a child. The way she walked was different. Yes, if he would have to guess, she was from the Middle World, otherwise known as the world with endless wars. Wars that would come about every decade or so.

He examined her as she stood in front of the Gate. For some reason, he couldn't help but think he knew her from somewhere. There was something strangely familiar about her. As much as he would like to review every memory he had for the past three thousand years, he didn't have the time.

Without further distractions, he step through the gate and frowned at the thinned air. He hated the Outer World. It was the furthest away from the reach of the Great Mother, and in his opinion, a complete waste of time.

Once he step back through the Gate, he turned and waited for Saiyuki to enter. He saw her hesitate before stepping through. Thánatos rippled and swirled around the intruder. As soon as both her feet was through the gate, he watched her fall.

**«o0o»**

The walk to, where ever this place is, was loooong. The entire time, we were walking along an invisible path among the mist. Everything was either white or grey. I could occasionally see grey shapes of trees or flowers but other than that, there was nothing.

We've probably been walking for three hours or so. Not that I was tired or anything, but couldn't we have run? It would've been faster to get where ever we were.

As we continue to walk in silence, I began to notice the mist thinning. First it wasn't noticeable, but the grey grass at my feet had color now. I could see a bit farther ahead and there was a source of light finally. A few more steps later, we stepped out of the mist and into a garden. Beyond the garden was a palace. It was bigger than any building I've seen and could probably house the entire Konoha population with room for the Suna population as well. What had stunned me to silence, not that I wasn't quiet to begin with, was the red miles long wall behind it that dwarf the size of the palace.

The apparition, my guide, took a few steps forward before turning to face me and bowed. When he stood back up, he lowered his hood.

"Welcome to Ypókosmos." said my guide. Those were the first words he had said throughout the entire trip. "My name is Grendel, High Reaper of the 3rd Court of King Yama. I would like to congratulate you on your successful voyage through Thánatos and be the first to welcome you to Ypókosmos."

"What?"

He looked at me with a questioning gaze before smiling.

"Of course, I've forgotten." he said. His voice was no longer cold, but light. Then he began walking toward the palace and I followed. "As a citizen of the Middle World, I don't expect you know what Ypókosmos means?"

"I will if you tell me." I snapped irritably. So now's he talkative, huh?

"Of course, Saiyuki-sama." he said before bowing his head a bit. " Ypókosmos is, roughly translated, what you mortals considered the Underworld, otherwise known as the Land of the Dead."

"Wait! I thought you said your master will help me get back home! I didn't want to die!" I nearly screeched.

"Rest assured, Saiyuki-sama, you are not dead. In fact, I believe you're the first mortal to make it past Thánatos alive in the past millennia or so, therefore, granted an audience with King Yama."

"So why didn't you tell me this before?"

He looked at me with a small frown before replying. "Do you honestly believe I would give away any information about Ypókosmos in case you failed to make it through Thánatos and have you spread the knowledge of my Master onto the world of the living? I think not."

Well, that makes sense.

"Besides, there's a high possibility of one such as yourself to return to Ypókosmos and gain the favor to King Yama and entered the ranks of Reapers."

"So, what are Reapers?"

"Reapers," he said slowly, as if talking to a child. I feel insulted! "are what the Middle World call shinigami. We take care of the delicate balance of life and death."

"So, what happens when there's a baby boom?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure you can't just send out an army of shinigami to kill random people to counter the increase of bodies."

"No, we technically can't. But that's why there are wars and rebellions."

"Ah."

We continue to walk through the garden, slowly getting closer and closer to the palace. Once we were near the door, the door opened on its own and Grendel began to lead me to whatever room his master was waiting in.

After a series of long corridors, doors, turns, and hidden passages, we appeared in front of a large black door. It looked shiny, as if it was lacquered.

Grendel stopped right in front of the door and turned back to me.

"The Master awaits your arrival." he said with a small bow. "Mind yourself, this is your only chance to returning home in tack if you're considering backing out."

He turned back to the double doors and knocked. The doors opened and it revealed a large hall with a large intricately carved, rosewood table and a throne-like chair at the very end. In the chair, lounged a boy.

I would call him a boy. I couldn't help but amuse myself at the thought of a boy sitting in daddy's chair, even though he looked a few years older than me. His head was resting on one arm rest while his legs hung from the other. He was clothed in what looked like a rich Feudal Lord's robes made of gold and silk. The robes itself was black with patterns of gold.

The boy looked away from the ceiling and hopped on his feet at our arrival into his, what is this, study? His short silver hair fell over his eyes. Grendel stopped at the bottom steps of the dais where the boy stood. This must be his master. A bit young, isn't he? Grendel knelt and bowed at the boy's feet.

"Grendel, you're back." smiled the boy as he began to help my guide from his kneeling position. He glanced at me and shot me a smile. "You were successful?"

"King Yama," he said reverently. From the boy named Yama , he turned to me. "May I present to you, Saiyuki? As you can see, the Realm has welcomed her."

Yama smiled. It was a kind smile but it wasn't completely innocent and carefree. His eyes, they were hard as diamonds.

"Let me welcome you to the Realm, Saiyuki." he said as he bounced over to me. He studied me from head to toe, bouncing along. I had to remind myself that I was trained to be unaffected my such scrutiny. After a minute of hopping and examination, he nodded and backed off by jumping away. Hmmm, jumping away…that's strange. Then again, the act of walking would've lost its appeal for an immortal centuries ago.

"It has come to my attention," said Yama as he suddenly stopped bouncing and turned toward me once again. I flinched when his silver eyes met mine. "You do not belong in the Outer World."

"Um, Yes sir." I said cautiously. "I accidentally reverse summon myself into, what did you call it, the Outer World?"

He nodded as he began bunny hopping along as if he was pacing around.

"You wish to return to the Middle World, correct?" he asked.

"If you mean back to my world, then yes, I wish to return."

He nodded again. This time, he hopped back up toward his desk and shuffled through a pile of papers.

"Well," he said looked up after a minute or two of shuffling. "I believe we can work something out. As, um, payment for your trip home, I would like for you to do a favor for me. It's quite simple and shouldn't take away much of your current time."

"Um, what is it?" I asked. I have yet to read a rule saying not to make a deal with a god. I mean, I did read a rule saying not to make a deal with the devil but this is a god we're talking about!

"I'll take your answer as a yes then! Wonderful! Well, I just need you to retrieve a soul for me. Sounds easy, right?"

I think that's a rhetorical question.

"And I bet you're wondering why I can't just send one of my own to go get it right?"

Hmmm, another rhetorical question. I'll just nod to keep him happy.

"Well, this soul is a very, very special soul." he explained. I could practically see him jumping from his seat with giddiness. "You see, it just so happened to fall into the reincarnation line a while back when it wasn't supposed to."

"Why can't you leave it alone?" I asked confused. "I mean, it's a person now, isn't it? Or can't you just reap it when the time come for that person to die?"

King Yama sent me a look that made me feel incredibly stupid and small.

"As much as I love, love, love to do that and leave the paperwork for later, the plan has already failed. The soul, or the person for that matter, has already created a defense mechanism in order to anchor itself to the living world thus throwing gain a sort of immortality and throwing the exchange of souls off balance. In the past thirty years or so, there has been a torrent of births and deaths because of the anchor. Now, all of my soldiers have been working overtime attempting to balance the exchange, or at least hold it off for a while until I can find a solution to the problem. At the moment, you're our solution."

"Huh? Wait! I thought you were the one who's the all so powerful god! Why can't you just go to the land of the living and fix the problem yourself?"

"If that was possible, I would've done it a long time ago." he said stiffly. Oh shit, I pissed him off.

"I don't understand."

"I'm saying," he said sounding a little, ok, a lot annoyed. "as an 'oh so powerful god,' I can't travel to the living world whenever I want without shattering the magical equilibrium to oblivion."

Huh?

He rolled his eyes at me. "In simpler terms, I can't go there without disrupting the natural chakra that cloaks the living world. I'm pretty sure your initiation to the Realm wasn't pleasant, was it? At least not until you learned to defend yourself against it.

"Now use your head a bit, mortal. You were at the edge of the Realm, nowhere near the closest god here. On top of being a citizen of the Middle World, you are also a practitioner of chakra. Even you nearly succumb to the overwhelming presence of a god. Now think, what would happen if I were to appear in the Outer World in order to claim one soul? Yea, you get the idea."

Yea, I get the idea. You appear and boom! everyone dies.

"Anyways," he drawled flipping through some more papers before leaning forward on his desk. "Back to the point, I am now forced to enlist the help of a mortal to solve my problem. How about it? You can benefit from this, you know."

"What kind of benefits are you talking about here?" I asked slowly.

"Well, it'll be a while if I list all of them, but going home, unlimited wealth, and a one-time pick of your new body is a few things I had in mind."

He hopped off his chair and bounced over to me.

"What do you mean 'one-time pick' of my new body?"

"Well, we certainly can't have another Saiyuki-chan running around in another timeline, can we?" he asked appalled. "It'll screw up the entire time continuum! What happens if you _see_ yourself?"

"Uh, what does happen if I see myself?"

"Oh, that's right. You're from Middle World." he groaned rubbing his temple. "You CANNOT, and I repeat, CANNOT, attempt to control the forces of the Great Mother. The mortals from the Outer World are aware of that. There is a cost to everything. For example, you chakra manipulators can control nature to a certain extent in exchange for your life's energy, i.e. chakra. Use too much and you will, without a doubt, died."

Yea, that sounds about right.

"I'm pretty sure you've noticed that the people from the Outer World are different from you. The fact that they depend on a stick as a medium is proof they can't even begin to manipulate the forces that cannot be controlled. Unlike you, they don't respect the change in power. They don't understand the idea of equal exchange. Their _magic-" _he spat. "will eventually destroy themselves and the soul that was reborn will undeniably speed up the natural process several dozen times over."

Now that makes a lot of sense.

"Sooo," I asked carefully. "What happens if I see myself?"

He sent me an annoyed look before sighing. "The natural forces of nature would erase your knowledge of time travel. Without that knowledge, your brain would go into overdrive trying to explain the unexplainable and you will simply lose your mind. On top of that, the Outer Worlders would attempt to explain it themselves and speed up the process of destruction even more."

I nodded, finally seeing the entire picture, sort of…

"Glad you understand." tiny King Yama nodded. "So shall I debrief on r full assignment to gain you the golden ticket back home?"

"That would help."

"Alright. Basically, I'm going to send you back fifty-seven years, to be exact, to the very beginning of the problem. You will become of the Outer Worlders and attend the Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There, you will locate the soul. I can't tell you much about it but it's powerful. You will notice it. Prevent it from anchoring itself in any way possible. You have about seven years to prevent the first anchoring. Are you keeping up with me so far?"

"Yea, so far."

"Good. Well, that's about it. Grendel here will be your guide back into the past and be there to help you find the body of your choice. Choose wisely. That body will determine the family you're in because you will become that person. Before you go to school, you will need to visit Gringotts, the wizard bank. Tell them you are claiming your inheritance. Don't worry about the blood in the body. Your chakra will direct them to the correct account. Whenever you're ready, Grendel will guide you on your mission."

I watched him pick up his brush and pulled out a piece of paper. With a small nod to Grendel and a twitch of his hand, I was forced, I mean _escorted, _out of the room, through a little hidden side door behind a pillar.

From the "throne room," we walked through a corridor that didn't have a ceiling. Well, if I was a god, I wouldn't want a ceiling in my house anyways! Then it turned into a large chamber before splitting into two more hallways. Grendel led me toward the one of the left. After a few minutes of walking, he opened a door and walking through. I followed.

"Saiyuki-sama," he said bowing. "This is where you will be staying for the duration of your stay. Well, I supposed it would be your body's stay. Now, you remember what Master Yama said about another body? Well, your soul is the only part of you that will be able to travel 60 years in the past and accomplish a full body and mind take over. In other words, you will be possessing a body whose soul has been recently departed. Now do you have any questions?"

"Just one, or two." I said surveying the room. It had a bed and a large floor to ceiling mirror, pointed at the top with some sort of metal around the edges. "What would happen if I die? In the other body, I mean. What would happen if I failed the mission?"

He stared at me. "Obviously, if you failed the mission, you will not return. If you die in the other body of the past, your soul would naturally latch onto the most familiar object once the host had died, that is, your body as of now, transgressing the nature of time. Is there anything else you would like to ask?"

"No, nothing else."

"So are you ready for your journey?"

I took a breath. "There's no point in delaying it."

Grendel nodded and walked over to the mirror. "This is the portal to the past. As Master Yama had stated, I would be your guide until you decided on a suitable body. But before that, I should warn you, the journey into the past will be unpleasant. When you walk through the Suus 'a Aptat, your soul would be forcibly ripped from your body and transported into the past."

I nodded and walked over to the mirror.

"So how do I do this?" I asked.

"Just follow me, Saiyuki-sama." he said before walking through the portal.

The mirrored surface rippled as he pass through. I place my hand on the surface and it was solid. Ok, I can do this. Besides, there's no point in backing out now. Pushing against the surface of the mirror, I felt something in me move. It was like my I was moving forward even though my body has yet to move. Here goes nothing.

**«o0o»**

He glanced down at the papers in front of him. Hmmm, he would have to draw some of his forces from Europe to be station in Asia later on in the week. Yama scrutinize the single sheet of paper in front of him. 500 to be dead in the Philippines in a mine on August 31st of 1992. A few weeks later, 900 will die in a flood in Pakistan. Busy, busy. Now who should he transfer to Asia?

The door to his office slammed open. He already knew who it was. Who else than Kei? Yama smiled slightly to himself before looking up from his work.

"Kei," he said nonchalantly. "What brings you here?"

" Omíchli told me a mortal past through the portal." he said rushing down the large room toward his boss. "Is it Saiyuki? Is she here?"

"Oh, that mortal." sighed Yama leaking disappointment in his voice. "Yes, I've sent Grendel to escort her back." Back into the past, that is.

He watched as his reaper's eyes light up.

"Really? So she's safe?" asked Kei.

"If you would call that place safe, then yes, I supposed she is."

"I can't thank you enough, Yama-sama!" he grinned.

A though popped into Yama's head as he watched his soldier yapped on and on about how grateful he was. Why would he ever need to relocate a few reapers when he only needed to relocate one?

"Well, Kei." he said clearing his throat. "I supposed you can thank me by doing me a little favor."

"Anything, Yama-sama!"

Yama smiled. "I'm going to need you in the Philippines on August 31st. Then in Nicaragua on September 2nd. While you're over in that area, I need you stationed at Ciskei on the 7th and on the 16th in Pakistan. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Yama-sama!"

"Good."

Without another word, Yama went back to his paper work and crossed out the massive amount of deaths in those locations. Kei will take care of them.

* * *

Thánatos-death (greek)

Omíchli-mist (greek)

Ypókosmos- underworld (greek)

King Yama- Buddhist god of death, watched over the underworld and the cycle of rebirth

Suus 'a Aptat- Past's door (latin)

Grendel-? Wanna guess?

More explanation on the worlds later on but as of right now, not very important. It just explains the connection between worlds.

Please Review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
